That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!
Double Date is episode of The Normally Regular Show Plot Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are on a double date with their girlfriends, Starla and Celia. Transcript *(This episode begins at Mitch's trailer) *'Muscle Man': Hey, Fives. You and I on a double date with Starla and Celia. *'High Five Ghost': Yep. Let's go. *'Muscle Man': To the Bistro in Le Park. at the park zim: well, being a park hero is the best gumball: uh huh, I wonder how Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie are doing? *'Zim': There at Avengers Tower. Their training. *'Gumball': Good point. *(At Avengers Tower) *(Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie are train by the Avengers) *'Hawkeye': You know Jeannie you just like Black Widow to shoot and learn some moves. *'Jeannie': Thanks. *'Mordecai': Boy we are gonna to train like the Avengers. *'Rigby': You bet. *'Spider-Man': Yes you are. *'Iron Man': Indeed it is. at a room not to be disturbed jeannie: well, looks like I have to take a shower lucy: what shower *'Tigra': The bathroom. Jeannie is train by the Avengers. *'Lucy Mann': Right. *(At Hawkeye's room) *'Mordecai': You know Hawkeye your room is awesome. *'Hawkeye': Thanks. back with zim and gumball while in the voot cruiser zim: okay gumball, we shall go to the store and buy some things for green fatso and high five ghostly for their filthy girlfriends, Starla and Celia gumball: while we are going there, we'll be waiting to get there while with the avengers *'Spider-Man': Hey, guys wanna maybe bowling, or something? *'Mordecai': Sure bowling it is. *'Hawkeye': Then it settles. It's Bowling Night! *(At the bowling alley) *'Falcon': Boy, bowling is so much fun. *'Black Panther': Yeah. really good. *'Rook Blonko': Yes we are. *'Ben Tennyson': We gonna win. spider man: you stink at proving it *'Ben Tennyson': I will. while during on the voot cruiser zim: man, buying the candles, napkins, date dinner, and date glasses from the store is a success gumball: I know, at least the empire nolonger have a rangers' enemy alliance zim: right, anyways at least the warstar armada are now dead, but too bad the empire are still alive *'Gumball': You're right. Let's buy the Roses and Chocolates. *'Zim': Agreed. *(Back with the Avengers) *'Wonder Man': Let's get some brugers? *'Ant Man': Okay. *(At Hooba shack) *'Fran Vantan': Hello, I am Fran Vartan. How may I help you? We have many fine hooba foods for you to enjoy. Would you like the Hooba Junior, The Hooba-Dooba, the Double Hooba-Dooba. the Uber-hooba, or the Grand Poobba-Hooba with cheese? *'Mordecai': Bunch of Burgers. *'Fran Vantan': But if you don't say the hooba name, I don't know what button to press. It says I can only either press the "Hooba Junior" or the "Double Hooba-Dooba--" *'QuickSilver': Press a button. *'Fran Vantan': Which button? *'Ben Tennyson': Any button! *'Fran Vantan': The Uber-Hooba, Hooba Junior, Hooba-Dooba, Double-Hooba-Hooba? *'Power Man': Yeah. *'Fran Vantan': Ooh, that's the Hooba-Special! *'Nova': Do a Burger-Hooba! *'Fran Vantan': Hooba-Dooba! *'All': Chanting Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Fire Star, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Ant-Man, Wasp, QuickSillver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk & Skaar are stuck doing a in whirlpool of hooba) *'Fran Vantan': (Cackles) Yeah! *'Iron Fist': Oh, no! *'War Machine': We been pulled into the vortex. We're drowing in this whirlpool of Hooba. *'Scarlet Witch': Oh, no. must stop Hooba-dooba... red(tallest) : but the two of us aren't acutallh singing it purple(tallest): has been it like every day red(tallest): yep (talked to fran) but you know what, just give us a bunch of burgers that are not junior, but the third button fran: what button purple(tallest): you know, the thrid one, the which burgers you were talkkng about fran: oh, the hooba dooba then(gives them a big sack of burgers) well here yoi go red(tallest): finally purple(tallest): I know *'Thor': We got the hooba burgers. Teaser *'Thing': It was cool. *'Mr. Fantastic': The next story is cool too. *'Wolverine': The Heroes are sleeping by eating a sleeping apples. *'Spider-Man': Yeah we need to wake them up. *'Iron Fist': Yeah. *'Nick Fury': The Normally Regular Show! Sleeping Apples! Be sure not to miss it. *'Maria Hill': Right. *(End of teaser) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Crossovers